


stims are for STEALIN

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Amputee Tadashi Hamada, Autistic Fred | Fredzilla, Autistic Tadashi Hamada, Background Poly, Burned Tadashi Hamada, Crack Treated Seriously, Death Jokes, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Empathy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homestuck References, LISTEN they are MILLENIALS, M/M, Memes, Multi, PWP without Porn, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Some Plot, Swearing, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Texting, This Is STUPID, bc fuck you, bc they're STUPID, but nobody can stop me.., i cannot FUCKING title things, i'm a simple autistic gay. i see a character i like. i rub my grubby little hands all over them., kinda not really, potential for angst but ? nah, tadashi is hyperempathetic, this doesn't actually. have a real plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Tadashi and Fred talk about empathy and stimming. But, y'know, conversations divert. It quickly turns into a playful screaming match.





	stims are for STEALIN

Being someone who bounced his leg idly when anxious, or bored, or even just thinking about his latest project, no longer having either of his legs entirely there was a difficult transition for Tadashi He tried doing it at the hip, but it took a considerable amount more energy, and simply didn't satisfy him. It was one of many things that were seriously getting on his already frayed nerves.

Another was how bad he felt for making his nursebot, which he made for  _this specific purpose_ , care for him.

 _"u fuckcign dork"_ was Fred's reply when he texted him about it.

_"D: <"_

_"i mean im not wrong"_  
_"i feel u tho"_  
_"sometimes i feel like that around heathcliff ngl_ _"_  
_"like its literally his job? but also_ ,, _Person_ ,, _like chill out man let loose i dont_ _gotta be ~master frederick~ all the time smh"_

 _"exactly!!"_  
_"but baymax isn't even a person technically?"_  
_"i...don't think anyway"_

_"O.o"  
"u dont sound too sure lmao"_

_"Shut"  
"i don't think i'm quite good enough to accidentally give an ai sentience"_

_"yea but u could do it if u TRIED"_  
_"i believe in u"_  
_"i lov u"_

_"uwu"_

_"loser"_

_"ÒwÓ"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"A W F U L"_

_"ÒwÓ ÒwÓ ÒwÓ ÒwÓ ÒwÓ"_

_"ur killing me dashi. ur killin ur bf."_

_"thank god i have a backup! >:D"_

_" >:O"  
"im screenshottin that n sendin it to sabi"_

_"LKJMLKJLJKLJNKLJKLHJK NO"_

_"TOO LATE"  
"THE DEED IS DONE"_

_"blocked"_

_"U CAN BLOCK ME BUT U CANT BLOCK UR SI N S"_

_"fuck in gties a rocket to my wheelchair"  
"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME NOW, BITCH"_

_"ADSDSFSLDKFSLDLALSDAKLSJDS"  
"HE JUST SAID "GOOD"????"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_"SLDFHJSDLFJNSDLKJFSLDJ I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME???????????????"  
"BICH"_

_"LKJKLHOJLKHLKJLKJHKLJNKJHJ"_

_"STOP LUAGHIN AT ME IM HEARTBROKEN"_

_"R E J E C T E D"  
_ _"dw i still love you :3"_

_"never make that face at me again"_

_" >:3c"_

_"perish"_  
_"wait"_  
_"shit"_  
_"im sorry"_

_"holds you"  
"you fucking dweeb"_

_"yea i deserved that one alshdfkaljsdlkf"_

_"shut up i LOVE YOU"  
"BITCH"_

_"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"lkjmljlkjmml anyway. do you have any other body stims i can Steal."_  
_"because right now i'm just Toching my burns and i'm not supposed to do that"_  
 _"and anyway it Hurts"_

 _"dont do that STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"but uhhhhhh idk"  
_ _"hand flaps?? like when u dry ur hands n they go shakeshakeshake frm side to side,, good"_  
_"mayb_ _rocking? dunno how well thatd work_ _in a chair w. wheels."_  
_"u could get a lil_ _bag n put toys in it"_

_";)"_

_"nO"_  
_"LSDJFLSKDJFKSD"_  
_"like fufkccin,,_ _the lil_ _cubes w buttons n shit god"_  
_"get ur head outta the gutter smh"_

_";;;;)"_

_"ST O P SDLKFJSDLKFHSLDIFJKLSDKFKJSDLJ"_

_":o)"_

_"UR IMPOSSISLBLE I HATE U LDSKJLFJSDLFSDKFLSKDJFLSDHFJ"_  
_"uhhhh_ _u could just put som_ _gears together n play w that too?? ive_ _seen hiro_ _do it"_  
_"n ive_ _got a rubiks_ _cube u could have"_  
_"i dont_ _even use it. i_ _cant solve it n it Angers Me"_

_"oh NUT"_

_"n i think honey has some of those lil cloth mazes? thinking emoji"_  
_"other than that i_ _got nothin_ _:/ sorry"_  
_"i mean i_ _bite the insides of my lips but why. would i_ _tell u to do that."_

_"fair"_

_"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_  
_"oh ! chewy stuff"_  
_"like rubber bracelets n shit"_  
_"n mayb_ _slime?"_

_"those are all really good,,,"  
"ty babe u3u"_

_"owo"_

**Author's Note:**

> you motherFuckers and pry autistic tadashi and fred from my COLD DEAD HANDS


End file.
